wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Paladin AoE grinding
Protection Paladins have a unique ability to do area of effect attacks against attackers while surviving attacks from several enemies. Paladins can level and earn money very quickly this way. The only other class/spec that can AOE grind is a frost mage, and Paladins can do it more safely. Grinding a Paladin to 70 one mob at a time is very tedious. Paladins, with the right spec, are made to fight lots of mobs at once. Hopefully this guide will encourage frustrated Pallies to spec Protection and give AoE Grinding a try. Its a lot of fun, is very fast and is also great practice for tanking. Information given here is also useful in power leveling other characters, though with a far larger number of mobs at a lower level. Strength and Weakness Strengths * Able to easily solo 5-6 equal level or lower and end fights with nearly full mana and health. * Able to take on as many as 8-10 mobs at once, drink and eat and move on to the next group. * Less risk in grinding in comparison to Frost Mage, because you don't have to move once you start fighting. This reduces your chance of picking up too many adds. Also our incredibly high damage mitigation, bubbles, Lay on hands and self-healing gives us a lot of options when things get hot. * With a healer friend, it becomes possible to take on 18 or more mobs at once for extremely fast level grinding (and the healer will love you for it!). * You are specced and ready for tanking in instances, as well as being very tough in PvP. Cons *Slow DPS against a single mob compared to other classes and Retribution specced pallies. *Casters avoid your mitigation and therefore will toast you. **Because of caster problems, there are a limited number of spots in the world for effective AOE grinding, and these are often busy. Talents Don't even think about AoE grinding before level 20. Consecrate and Retribution Aura let you start. In your 20's and 30's you can start taking on a few at once, while putting points into your damage reduction talents in the Prot tree. *At 30, get Blessing of Sanctuary, and keep this on all the time. From 31-35 put points in Reckoning to boost your meleee attack. Mobs will hit you all the time, so you will be doing double damage with your sword. At 35-40, Sacred Duty and Spell Warding are helpful damage reduction talents. *At 40, get Holy Shield. *At level 42, once you have Holy Shield and the improved talents, your grinding ability will increase a lot. At this point Int becomes more important because you need to keep Holy Shield and Consecration going all the time. This is a recommended build Level 42 Build *At lvl 52, a Paladin may be able to average 300 DPS per fight against 8-10 mobs and get as high as 450 DPS with OK gear at Sorrow Hill *At level 54 recommend have the following build: 0/42/3. Avenger's Shield is not required for AoE grinding, although it helps if one can pull from a distance. At level 70 you can try this Level 70 Prot 0/44/17. Alternately, you can consider respec to other better tanking builds. See also: Paladin Builds: Protection Shield Spikes Shield spikes! You can't AoE grind without shield spikes. The materials for Thorium spikes are pretty cheap, but the recipe is rare. Ask around in trade channel - if you can't get a Thorium spike, go for a Mithril one - most blacksmiths will know it. Buffs Most of the Paladin's reactive damage, as well as extra mitigation, come from buffs. Some of those buffs come from talents and are used in favor of more common buffs for soloing and DPSing. *Righteous Fury (Improved): Take less damage *Retribution Aura: They hit you, they take damage. *Blessing of Sanctuary: Take less damage and deal damage every time you block. Protection AoE grinding is focused around blocking and taking less damage. *Seal/Judgment of Light: If you find yourself losing health and having to bubble and heal frequently, this is a good seal and judgment combo. or *Seal/Judgment of Wisdom: This is another option to help keep your mana up for additional consecrates and Holy Shields, especially if you are short on int. If you run out of mana during your fight, it can be pretty rough. Having extra mana will also be useful for bubble-healing if you get down on health. Professions Engineering. This profession has a lot of AOE effect bombs and grenades that come in handy. for one - its cheap and it pays for itself when up against 7 or more mobs. Also allows the use of which greatly increases DMG output. Alchemy. There are some great potions that alchemists can make. is a real possibility as well as stoneshield potions when you need extra defense, another useful potion is for some fast AoE damage. Cooking. Most recipes give you stamina which is good. is also nice for the occasional AOE effect at low levels. Stats to look out for You need a lot of Stamina, Int and Defense. Strength is OK but is not as significant, since attack power only affects the one mob you are hitting on, and the goal is to take down groups. But remember the extra block is okay, but it takes a lot of Strength for little block. Spell Power is great, as it affects your consecration, holy shield, retribution aura and other spell effects, but its very hard to find before 60. Also you need a fair amount of Spell Power before it makes a significant difference in damage output. +Mana per 5 sec is also useful since your fights tend to go for a minute or longer, and you need the mana. Items to look out for These items need level info. Some nice things to look out for while going instances and taking a look at AH are: Shields Try to go for high stamina, armor and block shields. Any effect that does thorns damge is highly useful. : This has very high stamina for its level, and if you have a main who can supply the gold then you should try to get this. It will last you for quite some time. However, if you cannot afford it then do not worry because the Aegis of the SC will be fine. : This is an ideal shield until you go to Scarlet Monastery. The proc is great and procs off any physical hit done to you. : This is the shield you should aim for after Thermaplugg’s Central Core. It has the key stats you should be looking for: stamina and armour. : See it cheap on the AH? Grab it. High stamina and armour make this an upgrade from . : Unusual shield for having Int and mana regen. These are things you will need. Get it if you can. : Expensive but has both a lifestealing and AOE flamestrike effect, along with terrific armor and block. Very effective for grinding in the 50's. : Incredible damage and ultrafast grinding. Higher than average repair cost. At 0/120 it will cost 2g20s to repair. : The proc is a very nice DoT whenever you block and only requires grinding to Honored reputation with the Sporeggar and 15 glowcaps to purchase. Pre-plate : High stamina count makes this a great shoulder item until plate. Plate : More great stats, and the looks are great if you are female. : Great plate shoulders and a brilliant upgrade from Herod’s Shoulder. : Great shoulders again. You can debate whether you want the agility from these or the spirit from Big Bad Pauldrons. At the end of the day, these might cost you gold to get whereas Big Bad Pauldrons have a nice droprate. : Great helm and you should aim at getting this as soon as possible. : BoE crafted item. Rings : +8 Stamina. A lot for such a low level ring obtainable around level 20+ : The Alliance version of : +10 stamina. Obtainable from a level 37 quest in Razorfen Downs. : +10 stamina and a nice stun proc. Trinkets Will go off a lot, and lets you hit with +25 extra Str and Stam. This is best for AoE Grinding Pallies! Gives you a shield that will save you some health about 1/50 hits. Which will happen pretty frequently when fighting a lot of enemies. Does decent damage to everyone in front of you. is a great option if your looking for better, faster heals. Absolutely, hands down BEST Aoe tanking trinket you can get! It will easily double the number of mobs you can take on at once. In fact, the more hitting you, the more effective it is. If you're serious about AOE grinding, get this as soon as you can. Weapons (1h) : Very good low level 1 hander. can be done as low as level 15 however higher level help will be required as the quest calls for the death of several lvl 20 elites from Wailing Caverns. : +9 stamina. Nice speed. Alliance only. : Nice stats(+6 str, +6 stam), can be acquired as low as lvl 26 though a higher level player will be required as the quest requires finding a book in the Library of Scarlet Monastery. : Only +4 stamina on this weapon, however the other stats are nice too and it has an ideal speed. Although I feel that this weapon could easily be replaced with a green item with higher stamina. Horde only. : Extra attacks are good! : Fast speed, and chance for extra attacks. Consumables : More AoE and short cooldown! : More AoE damage and does stack with Ret aura, but not thorns. Suggested Sets Battlegear of the Valor, this is a great pre lvl 60 set to look out for and vary easy to get. Get six pieces of the set to get the healing on hit bonus. leave out the chest piece and legs and use and some nice leggings of your choice. Where to Grind Now that you have a nice little aoe paladin, you can at last start to grind. There are some good and some bad spots from grinding, so I make a list of my favorites here 30-32 Duskwood Nightbane Vile Fang 32-34 Desolace Sargeron Hatefury Satyrs 35-38 Dustwallow Marsh Murlocs 40-42 Badlands Earth elementals, Troggs 41-43 Swamp of Sorrows Murlocs 45-48 Tanaris Southsea Pirates 46-48 Tanaris Ogres 48-50 Blasted Lands Nethergarde Miners 48-51 Tanaris Thistleshrubs 50-54 Western Plaugelands - Sorrow Hill Skeletal Flayers and Slavering Ghouls 54-59 Western Plaguelands - Dalson's Tears Blighted Zombies, Rotting Cadavers and Skeletal Terrors 58-62 Hellfire Peninsula - Expedition Armory Long row of Unyielding Footmen 68-70 Blade's Edge Mountains - Death's Door Demons 70 Shadowmoon Valley Demon Hunter Supplicant Look for areas with few ranged attackers or casters. Look for dual-wielding humanoids if possible. Their faster attack rates will produce more Reckoning procs, hence more Seal of Light healing off the extra hits. Mobs that flee are also a plus, as they will continue to bring more mobs to the fight, allowing the fight to go on longer without having to repull. Reference http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSaA1fNt_vQ - A Protection Paladin Grinding http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=296570934&sid=1 - Roxxanne's Guides to Protection Grinding on the offical EU forums http://www.youtube.com/profile?user=wowhobbs - One of the most successful AoE Paladin Grinders Category:Guides Category:Paladins http://files.filefront.com/AoE+pally+with+FRD/;9410769;/fileinfo.html AoE Paladin using the Force Reactive Disk.